A New Look On Life
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Saddened by the disappearance of Team Arrow, Huntress wanders Starling City aimlessly, waiting for a sign. Then, out of nowhere, something unexpected and very wonderful happened that changed her world- and her life- forever
1. Chapter 1

Helena Bertinelli wandered down the rainsoaked streets. She never felt so alone. Oliver, Laurel, Felicity, Thea, Roy, Diggle... they all up and vanished without a trace. Tears started to well in her eyes. _It's all_ my _fault. I let my bitterness and anger push everyone away. I lost my chances of starting over, I dont want this life of killing. Please, I beg of you... Send me a sign._ _ **Any thing**_ _to give me hope_ Helena  
/silently prayed, weeping softly as she knelt over a park bench, the sounds of the wind blowing and crickets chirping echoing like Jesus' final prayer at Gethesemane.

Suddenly, a bright streaking object flew over Helena's head and landed in the soft grassland beside her position. Bolting up, she viewed the item with curiosity and awe. Did He answer her prayer? Is there a silver lining after all?

"Hmmm... a Kryptonian pod" Helena noted, examining the craftsmanship before pressing a switch to open it. With a low hiss and the exhaust of air, Helena's once grim, dark and intimidating face quickly melted away and became a bright, awestruck and very, **very** happy  
/one when she saw what the cargo was

A very beautiful little baby girl, sleeping peacefully inside, wrapped in a warm velvet blanket. Helena couldnt break away from the little one. All at once, a vow was made: no more killing. Helena would be heartbroken if the baby witnessed her actions  
/and became frightened. But that was **never** gonna happen

Gently cradling the baby in her arms, Helena lightly bounced her while swaying her back and forth, planting a warm loving kiss on the infant's forehead. Helena smiled a smile she hadnt made in such a long, long, **long** time. Helena Bertinelli  
/finally had a family.

"Hi there sunshine" Helena cooed softly, her voice a gentle whisper so she wouldnt wake the baby from her slumber. Well, obviously Helena confirmed that she has ownership of the baby. Now all thats left is a name. What to name this little angel snoring  
/and dreaming in her arms? Alyssa? No, that doesnt fit her. Car... Kar... yes! That's it! **Kara.**

"Welcome home Kara Bear" Helena said sweetly as Kara cooed happily in her newly bought crib in Helenas home. A beautiful solar system night light shone brightly, illuminating the room. Sucking away on a purple Princess binkie, Kara gazed up at Helena  
/with happy blue eyes. She felt very special to have such a loving, beautiful and extremely sweet young woman like Helena for a mommy. Slowly turning her little head to the left, Kara looked around her room surroundings. A big box of toys to play with.  
/A bookshelf with dozens of books. A nicely made rocking chair for Helena to read and sing Kara to sleep. A basket for all her stuffed animals, anelegant queen size bed which obviously belongs to Helena. A cute mobile of jungle animals that hung  
over

her crib and her mommy smiling proudly, her heart bubbling with joy and affection.

"Do you like your room, honey? Do you love your big girl crib?" Helena said affectionately, Kara squirming excitedly, her feet moving up and down. Helena giggled uproariously, immediately won by her daughter's cuteness. "Awww my sweet baby girl. Come  
/here, let Mommy hold you" Helena purred, lifting Kara up as mom and baby looked in each other's eyes longingly and caringly. Helena's grin widened as Kara laid her cute bald head on her shoulder, signaling it was time for bed. A yawn escaped Helena's  
/lips. _Yup. Gotta get some sleep so i can have some fun with this little angel_ Helena thought, her left hand rubbing Kara soothingly on the back before placing the drowsy infant in her crib.

"Ok my sunshine, its time to go night-night" Helena purred, placing a stuffed Barney and a plush teddy bear on Kara's left and right. "Yeah, they'll help keep out the bad dreams while you're sleeping" Helena replied soothingly, caressing the baby's cheeks  
/tenderly.

Wrapping her chubby little arms around her friends, Kara happily closed her eyes as Helena tucked her in and planted a big loving kiss on the forehead

"Goodnight my little Kara. Sweet dreams. Mommy loves you forever and ever" Helena whispered, Kara soundly sleeping in her bed, dreaming of her first day at home. As soon as Huntress went to bed, a smile formed on Kara's face in her sleep

After a few minutes, Helena awoke briefly to glance at the clock on her bedside

 _1:30 am_

A glance over at the crib signaled Kara was still asleep. Getting in her slippers, Helena tiptoed over to sneak a peek at her sleeping angel. Kara snored softly, her binkie in her mouth, Barney wrapped tightly under her arm, teddy bear under her right  
/arm. Helena sighed lovingly at how cute her baby looked while she was sleeping. Satisfied that her little sunshine was safe n sound Huntress went back to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Helena sighed with relaxation and affection as her sweet bundle of joy laid in her crib fast asleep for her afternoon nap. Kara had just spent most of the day at the park with her loving mama, just had a warm bubbly bath and is now nestled safe and sound  
in her bed.

Kara snored softly, her little chest breathing evenly as Helena watched with a smile.


End file.
